The Northwest Affair (One-Shot)
by The Perverted Gentlemen
Summary: Just a one-shot


"_We shouldn't be doing this." _A feminine voice in a tight closet said as she felt his hands grab her.

"_It's okay, I don't mind, you need this and so do I." _He said as his hands reached up to her lips and dragged his thumb across them. "_But if it makes you uncomfortable we can stop." _He added.

"_I didn't say no then, I'm not saying it now!" _She whispered, The two secret lovers soon brought their lips closer for a kiss.

As they did the woman felt his hand lift up her skirt and placed a hand on her ass, he lifted her leg a bit to get her much closer to his body. As they parted they looked at each other her long light brown hair that seems to go in every direction. Her nose is just like his girlfriend. He didn't care that she was slightly older, they just needed release.

They kissed once more her arms draped around his neck as he massaged her ass, he then slid his fingers into the leg holes of her panties, the woman felt his fingers spread her making her twitch and drip her sweet nectar. The boy then started to kiss her neck, the woman then grabbed the back of his head with her palm and massage his scalp. She then send her free hand down his chest to his pants, she soon undo the button and pull the zipper down and slid into his boxers and grabbed his member and pulled it out, she then started pumping his cock

"_Let's make this quick."_ She said

"_Let me just…"_

"_No time."_ She said the two then adjusted themselves till the woman had his dick in between her legs. She then closed her tights and started rubbing her pussy on his shaft as she grinds her hips, her soft moaning filled the small room. The boy then grabs her hips.

"_Enough foreplay." _He said as moved his cock into her waiting womanhood, She moaned as she this familiar feeling enter her she then wrapped her arms around his head as he thrust his hips getting balls deep into her, the boy's hand moved over her mouth.

"_No noise, don't want to get caught." _He said as he had her bounce on his cock, the heat from their bodies was starting to make them sweat. The boy then pulled the top part of her dress down and started sucking on her nipple, the woman bit on her finger to keep herself from moaning.

"_I'm getting close." _He said, the woman then pulled herself off and crouched down as far as she could and took his cock into her mouth and started sucking, she moaned as she tasted his pre-cum and her juices mix in her mouth, the boy soon grabbed her head and started thrusting hard choking her, the sounds of her gulping his cock was music to him.

"_C-Cumming!" _He said as she shoved his cock down her throat, the boy moaned as she drank his cum as he pulled out the woman took deep breaths as she stood back up and straightened herself up. The two then hand towards a door and carefully opened it. The boy then stepped out to reveal that it was Dipper Pines, he fixed his clothes.

"The coast is clear." He said, just then Priscilla Northwest came out as she straightened her dress and her hair.

"I gotta say you're definitely getting better. I don't understand why Pacifica doesn't do more with you." She said as she wiped her mouth.

"Yeah, I can't believe Preston hasn't tap this sweet ass more often," Dipper said as he gave her smack, making her giggle. "Well I better get going before Pacifica notices that I'm here." He said as he walked leaving the matriarch. Priscilla sighed as she watched the boy leave, too think all this started because of a misunderstanding.

-One month ago-

It was nightfall and the Northwest were planing a little get-together, Priscilla was making sure that everything was perfect after all it was her beloved husband's birthday.

"Now if we can get party done without a hitch I can…" Just then she heard a knock on the door. "Who could this be at this hour." She went over towards the door and opened it to find Dipper holding a present."

"Pines? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh well, Pacifica invited me over." He said

"Why would she do that." She asked.

"Because and I quote, 'It's going to be a bunch of old stuffy blowhard that my mom invited so that they can get money from them.'" He quoted.

"Well I'm sorry but we don't need commoners here right now." She said as she was about to shut the door Pacifica came up and opened the door wider,

"Dipper! About time you got here the party almost started." She said Pricilla then noticed what she was wearing her normal attire.

"Pacifica what are you wearing! The party is in a few minutes put on the dress I picked out for you." She ordered.

"Yeah I don't think so, you can have fun planning a party for the unappreciative jackass, I'll just stay in my room with Dipper." She said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards her room.

"Okay then I don't need children ruining this evening." She said just then she heard another knock, she strigen her composure and answered the door.

-Later-

Priscilla was watching as her guest migled about this was going great, now all she needed was Prestion to work his magic, but where was he this was his party after all.

Priscilla soon went to find her husband leaving the serviers with the guest.

"Preston where are you!" She called out as she started opening doors.

"Preston?" She called into an empty room. She repeated his processes until she heard slight moaning coming from the door in front of her. She was weary abit to open it, but she needed to check so she opened the door and peek in the crack, this was Preston's study and the desk lamp was, what she saw next nearly destroyed her, Preston was on top of the young maid they hired not too long ago.

"Harder sir Harder!" She moaned

"You're really earning your paycheck." He said as he thrusted harder and harder. He then turned her onto her stomach grabbed her hips and pulled her in deeper. Preston then covered her mouth.

"No screaming, don't want to the whole house to hear you scream!" He said, the maid then covered her mouth as Preston focused on his movements. Priscilla then closed the door and started to walk away. She soon returned to the party. After awhile the guest soon started to leave, leaving Priscilla alone.

"Get this crap cleaned up!" She yelled as she chugged a bottle of wine he face was red and she was stumbling around. "Preston you fucking asshole, how dare you cheat on me with some…" She then took another swig of the wine.

"Where is that bastard!" She yelled a she looked around she soon saw someone in her blurred vision. "You son of a bitch! You think you can just cheat on me and think you can get away with it." She said as she took another swig. "Well I'm going to show you that I'm better than any whore you hire!" She said as she kissed the stranger. The two then went into an empty bedroom. "You think you can just cheat on me, you'll regret that." She said as she ripped off his clothes. She then grabbed his dick and started to jerk him off making him hard. She then aligned his cock with her pussy and took it to the base. She then grinding her hips hard.

"Yeah, I bet you can't get someone this tight to take that worthless cock!" She moaned as she moved faster. "I bet that whore can't do this!" She said as she lifted her hips and slams down at his cock.

"Are you getting close huh? I can feel you cumming, is this to much for you!" She moaned she then drops her hips and the stranger cums into her she then falls over and passed out.

-The Next Morning-

Priscilla awoke in bed, head was throbbing she sat up and looked around her surroundings.

"Right, drank too much." SHe said, she soon felt something sticky between her legs she lifted the blanket and saw the mess her guest left.

"Well at least I rocked someone's world."

"_Yes you did." _Priscilla looked over and saw Dipper walking in with a cup of coffee.

"Pines! What the hell are you here?" She asked as she covered herself. He then handed her a cup of coffee.

"You pretty much dragged me here." She said.

"W-What?" She asked

"Long story short, you were drunk thought I was preston and few hours later you woke up with that mess in between your legs." He said as he sipped his drink.

"Oh my god!" Priscilla said.

"You said that a lot last night too." He said

"This can't be happening! what if Preston finds out, oh god what if Pacifica finds out." She said with worry.

"Relax, they won't know anything… as long as this keeps going." Dipper said

"W-What!" Priscilla said.

"Well last night was the best I ever had, with Pacifica its always 'wear a condom', 'I don't fell like it' or 'maybe later when i'm not busy.'" HE said as he walked over towards the mother. "But with you it was exciting, plus I have a thing for mature women." He said

"No no way! what happened was a mistake, besides your dating my daughter!" She said

"That didn't stop you last night." He said as he got close and lifted her chin. "Come on, isn't it exciting to be with someone who wants you for you?" He asked, Priscilla thought about it she then pulled Dipper on top of her.

"Fine, but only temporary." She said

"Fine with me." Dipper said as she kissed her, this started their secert realtionship, since it was peruly sex, there was no need for money, this relationship was the satifiy their carnal desire and the two haven't regtreated it since.


End file.
